Help:Community guidelines
The Buffyverse Wiki wants to start off by welcoming you to our page! Below we've listed a few "guidelines", that we expect everyone to adhere too- this way, the Buffyverse Wiki can continue to flourish and expand! Thank you. ______________________ #JUMP RIGHT IN!: That's right! We welcome any and all to stop in and edit to your hearts content. However, if you are unsure of anything (as almost all Wikis are different), don't hesitate to ask for help. #PRACTICE, PATIENCE AND PARTICIPATION: These 3 "P's" are very important to us here at Buffyverse Wiki. Everyone's editing skills differ, and in order to keep the wiki cohesive, it's important we collaborate and discuss so that everyone is on the same page. PRACTICE editing in your own private sandbox if you are new and unsure how to edit at first. PATIENCE is a must with everyone, as we shouldn't bully or speak harshly to those who are trying their best. PARTICIPATION is needed when some editors just keep making errors. Message the person nicely and explain their mistakes. If the editor doesn't want to reply and continues editing with errors, then please message an admin. #BE NICE: Simple rule really, just BE NICE! We want this wiki to remain chill and fun, and in order to do that, we must treat everyone with respect. Treat others the way YOU would want to be treated. #LANGUAGE: Watch your language, as all ages edit here. This wiki is an American series, and therefore all edits will be written in "American Vocabulary". #ASK FOR HELP: Don't be afraid to ask for help. We have admins and bureaucrat's here to help. Here is a link to a list of admins that can be found on our Community page. #DON'T PLAGIARIZE CONTENT: If you are bringing content here or taking it from here (or to another site), please remember to cite the authors properly. Don't assume that everything on the Internet is open for the taking. Make sure you have permission to use something before you copy it, and follow the rules for attribution when you do reuse. Everyone likes credit for their hard work! #DON'T SPAM: Don't use the wiki to spam your own links. Wikis are a great place to build content on a specific topic, not a place to spam links to your latest product or to post non-relevant material. Spam will be removed, so please don't add it to begin with. Obvious trolls who are here to 'just' spam, will be blocked immediately. #ASK FIRST: Before an editor wants to add things to an article (i.e. categories, new infoboxes, infobox images, etc) IT MUST BE CLEARED WITH AN ADMIN OR BUREAUCRAT FIRST. ____________________ THINGS ONLY TO BE EDITED BY THE ADMIN/BUREAU ONLY #Only the bureaucrats and admins need to control infobox images, community messages, the front/main page, adding or remove categories, removing images from the Wiki, and adding new large projects, such as galleries, etc. (see above, please remember, when in doubt ask a bureau or admin first). ____________________ OUR BLOCKING POLICY Here is a list of reasons why an editor maybe blocked: # Too many errors after being warned over and over and taught the correct way to do it. # Vandalism and Spammers. # Bullying and/or Threatening behavior. # Adding or removing things after warnings from admins. # Refusing to adhere to our image policy after many warnings. Please Note: All Admins and Bureau's block with their own time frame/length. There is no set 'time' a person is blocked, as it is up to the individual Admin/Bureau who is doing the actual blocking. ____________________ OUR IMAGE POLICY Just as outside resources and information need to be cited/referenced, we must adhere to this rule when it comes to images as well. #Upload images that are titled with a name that pertains to the image. Instead of "Tumblr23se432ss.jpg", use "BuffyS1Slaying.jpg" for example. #Once the image is uploaded, go to its page and license tag it with the "fairuse" template. #Also once the image page is open, scroll to the bottom and add image categories. Some of the most common we use are: Category:Images from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Images by character, Images of Buffy Summers, Images of Angel, Images of comics, Images of demons and so on. Please do not add new image categories. If you think we need one you do not see, please ask a bureau or admin. If you see someone has uploaded an image and hasn't added a license tag or image category, perhaps you could politely remind them or even add the information yourself. After all, this is a collaboration/team effort. SEE ALSO: ______________________________________ Our HELP: CONTENTS for further guidelines. Our Terms of Use. Fandom Wikia's Community Central Guidelines. How to contact Fandom to report bugs or other grievances: CONTACT LINK. Category:Buffyverse Wiki